


Role Reversal

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dildo, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: aka the one where jy walks in on jb jerking offdw jy's still a bottom here





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirdscventh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdscventh/gifts), [jcebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/gifts), [chaesmic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaesmic/gifts).



> i'm back yay <3 i didn't die guise ok i was just lazy khdbwihebfkwhe
> 
> sequel to jcebum's Jealousy (but not really) ;)
> 
> hope you enjoy ;) this is my new year's gift for all of you (it's 2nd Jan here but maybe it's still 1st in other countries ok let me live)

Jinyoung was filming. Again. Jaebum hadn’t bothered to go ask what his boyfriend was filming for, all he knew was that it was for some type of show. Not that Jaebum needed to know anyway, but Jinyoung being busy with filming meant that he was often left alone in their apartment with few sources of entertainment. His phone could only keep him occupied for that long. He sighed out of boredom, staring into space until a thought occurred to him. 

 

_ Should I really? We did agree not to do that anymore when we got together…  _ a voice in his head spoke. 

 

_ But it’s not like he’s going to return now and catch you doing it when he’s busy filming…  _ another voice in his head persuaded. 

 

“Aish, fuck it! I’m too horny anyway...we haven’t had sex in, like, almost a month? Damn his filmings...he’s always too busy or tired to have fun by the time he gets home.” Jaebum grumbled, pulling out his laptop and searching for a particular video. He settled on the bed, pulling down his shorts quickly, gaze fixated on his laptop screen. He didn’t even bother with the earphones as there was no one at home, no one to hear Jinyoung’s pornographic moans that he preferred to keep to himself. 

 

Kicking off his shorts, he lazily palmed his crotch while he focused on the unfolding scene in the video, Jinyoung mouthing at his tip to get him hard so that Jaebum would fuck him. Jinyoung loved having cocks in his mouth- wait, scratch that. Jinyoung loved having Jaebum’s cock in his mouth and feeling it lying hot and heavy against his tongue, sucking on it delightedly and lapping up the precum, not minding the taste one bit. Jaebum decided to take his boxers off as well, jerking himself off at the same pace he was fingering Jinyoung in the video. He was getting close, he could feel it. Jaebum threw his head back, closing his eyes to listen to the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Jinyoung’s lewd moans as he stroked himself, letting his imagination do the work. Just as he was about to come, fucking into his fist for the last time, he heard the door being slammed open, snapping his eyes open to see a very surprised Jinyoung standing at the door to his bedroom. Not to mention, the audio from their sex tape was still playing, which made for a very awkward moment. Jaebum cleared his throat, avoiding Jinyoung’s gaze guiltily as he quickly paused the video, stuffing himself back in his boxers and getting out of his bed to hug Jinyoung in apology. 

 

“No need.” Jinyoung put his hand out to stop Jaebum when he took a step towards him, silently putting down his stuff and taking off his coat without a word. 

 

“I come home early from filming to surprise you and this is what I get, huh? You masturbating to our sex tape when we clearly agreed not to touch ourselves when we got into this relationship? Are you that horny, huh? So desperate that you can’t even ask me to help you out...I’m disappointed.” Jinyoung said, peeling off his socks and throwing them to the side.

 

“Well, you wanted to get off, right? That’s what you’ll get. Watch me.” With that, Jinyoung started removing his clothes slowly, making sure to gaze at Jaebum lustfully as he did so, biting his lips and roaming his hands over himself as he pulled his shirt off. He rubbed his nipples, pinching them until they turned perky before moving to feel his abs, flexing to get them more defined. Sure, they were nowhere as sculpted as Jaebum’s, but Jaebum liked that there was just a faint outline so he could impress Jinyoung with his chiseled ones every chance he got. 

 

Jinyoung then traced his happy trail down to his boxers, pulling them down to reveal his already leaking erection. Then he walked over to Jaebum seductively, sitting in his lap and making sure to brush against his crotch teasingly. He nipped at Jaebum’s collarbones, leaving bite marks all over his chest before turning to lick at his neck, ghosting his breath over the spot afterwards to make Jaebum shudder. Then he played with Jaebum’s piercings, licking and biting at his ear while grinding down on his member. Although Jaebum had put his boxers back on, he could still feel the cleft of Jinyoung’s ass rubbing against his cock, groaning at the friction and moving to grab Jinyoung’s hips to rut against him senselessly. As he reached for Jinyoung, however, he was met with tutting as Jinyoung pulled away quickly. “No touching. You broke the rules first.”

 

Jaebum suppressed a whine at his words, trying his best to placate his boyfriend. “I’m sorry, I- I thought you wouldn’t be b-back anytime soon..”

 

“Still, that doesn’t mean you can touch yourself when I’m away. Who knows how many times you’ve actually done this before and gotten away with it.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes before continuing his teasing, attacking all of Jaebum’s sensitive spots to get him close. When he felt Jaebum’s orgasm approaching by his change in breathing pattern, he quickly got off his lap, smirking at his boyfriend’s cries of disappointment. He rummaged in their drawer for his dildo, making sure to give Jaebum a good view of his ass when he bent down to look for it. 

 

When he finally found it, he grinned to himself before walking back in from of Jaebum, coating the dildo with lube and promptly sinking down on it. Yes, it hurt like a bitch because he hadn’t prepped himself beforehand, but it was worth it to hear Jaebum’s gasps and moans when he saw that Jinyoung was taking it in so easily. 

 

“Touch yourself now. Since you love to jerk off so much, you get yourself off now.” Jinyoung ordered, pleasuring himself on the dildo and giving Jaebum one hell of a show. His wrecked face when he fucked himself with the dildo was more than enough, but with his moans and whimpers and a perfect view of his stretched hole sucking the dildo in greedily, Jaebum was sent over the edge quickly, whining at the fact that he hadn’t gotten to fuck Jinyoung and feel his walls around him before he came. 

  
“Serves you right. Guess your left hand will be your best friend from now on.” Jinyoung smirked, quickly finishing off and collapsing on the bed with Jaebum. He’d clean up later. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me why they have a sex tape i don't know oKAy
> 
> i'm not sure who was more tortured, jinyoung or jaebum since we all know jy's such a cockslut-- i'm just sayin'
> 
> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, i missed writing <3
> 
> -Joy


End file.
